Trust Me
by mewandmewtworock
Summary: Her trust was all I needed, her trust, and her life in my hands.
1. Chapter 1

"Jockey on Isabelle!" She, the tall one with long hair, Veronica, called out to her two fellow survivors. They ran towards Isabelle, shoving common infected out of the way as they went to go save their friend. They were quick and dispatched the Jockey with a swift blow to the head from an axe wielded by Veronica.

"Thanks guys, let's keep going, there's a safe house up ahead." Isabelle smiled at the group as she was helped to her feet by Drew, the only male in the group. The other in the group was Madison, but she was not important, quiet and a deadweight to the group mostly. I couldn't figure out why they didn't just leave her behind.

They all raced forward and I could see the safe house from my spot atop a house roof. I smiled. Veronica lagged behind after going off the main path to deal with a Boomer. That was my opportunity. I leapt from roof to roof quickly, she would be nearing the room soon and then I'd have to spend time setting up my attack again. I screamed as I leapt, which alerted her I was in the area but not my exact location.

"Hurry up Vern, there's a Hunter out there." Drew shouted impatiently, he was getting ready to close the door as the distant screech of a horde could be heard. She swivelled round as I leapt, trying to pinpoint where I was to kill me. Then, as I perched on a railing of a balcony a cry could be heard, a soft, sad one of a Witch, a wandering one as it was daytime but nearing evening. She turned her attention to the cry, backing down an alleyway as the cry grew louder and the Witch shuffled aimlessly in her direction. I leapt once more to a roof of one of the houses next to the alleyway; I dropped off the roof and landed silently as Veronica backed into me.

She tried to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand and pulled her weapons off her, discarding them to the side as she desperately tried to scream for help. She though biting my hand would help but I barely flinched at it. She would wear herself out soon and not struggle. She stopped screaming and I felt something wet trickle onto my hand, her tears. Once I was sure she was weak enough I walked backwards and in through an open door as I had pre planned for this very situation. She had passed out from something, exhaustion, fear or maybe she'd just given up. I let go of her and she fell to the floor. I locked the door and barricaded the exits, trapping both of us in just one room; I chose the kitchen of the house as there was still some food in there.

I heard her friends calling for her, but no one came to look for her. They didn't know she was alive, as far as they were concerned they'd just left her for dead. She was mine now. While she was still unconscious I checked her for weapons so she was completely unarmed, I kept the healing items she had as they could be useful if I had to defend myself. I had dropped her in the corner of the room, on a makeshift bed made of blankets and pillows I had gathered from upstairs. I sat in the opposite corner of the room on my bed, crouched as if I was about to pounce.

It was twenty minutes later when she regained consciousness and as I had predicted the first thing she did was scream. She stopped when I didn't attack her.

"W-what's going?" She said quietly, her voice worn out from screaming, she was very good at screaming. I smiled at her, pulling my hood lower so that none of my upper face could be seen.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, starting to cry again. I growled in response, incapable of human speech. The answer was no, killing would be the easy way out. I was unlike other Hunters who wanted to kill every non infected they came across, whatever strain of infection I contracted let me make my own decisions, not that other infected don't but I didn't have the aggressiveness like the others. I still had the blood lust though, no infected could escape that.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with." She sounded defeated, maybe she wasn't as strong as I first thought her to be. This would be a lot less fun. Any torture wouldn't be as exciting if she just accepted it, but I couldn't let her go now, I had to do something. Perhaps I could find joy out of befriending her in as best a way as I could. It wouldn't satisfy my desire for blood but I could kill her once I got bored. I shook my head at her, in response to her question.

"So you're just going to keep me as your pet?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head again. "A friend?" She sounded surprised, especially when I nodded. The corners of her mouth flickered as though she wanted to smile. I had been observing her for a while, well six days but the infection itself was only four weeks old, she seemed a likeable person, her friends proved that to me. But maybe they were just pretending, they had abandoned her.

"I guess all infected aren't so bad, huh." She smiled at me, a small, weak smile. I didn't respond to it, she was easy to trust others which probably got her into all sorts of situations. Naive was probably the best way to describe her. She felt for the pistol she kept in a holster strapped to her leg and was surprised to find it missing. I think she realised, somewhere in her mind that she tried to push back, that I was as bad as all other infected, maybe just as worse. But she trusted me now. That was all I needed right now. Her and her life in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica was still slightly afraid of me; my appearance was rather... vile and would take a while to get used to, even though she had been dealing with infected for a few weeks, never this up close and in detail. She mainly stayed in her corner, it had only been a few hours but it felt like days. We sat mainly in silence, barring a few growls from me. She eventually spoke up.

"Is there any food?" She asked, I motioned towards the fridge and she gingerly opened it, as if there were a bomb inside, or an infected would jump out at her. She breathed a sigh of relief when all that was inside was food. She spotted a white tub at the very top of the fridge and stood up to get it. I crawled forwards curiously, I read the label, it was ice cream.

"I love ice cream, especially chocolate." She commented. She opened the tub which was half full; I stood up and grabbed two spoons. I handed her one which she reluctantly accepted. She trusted me yet sort of didn't at the same time. She trusted me as a "person" but not as an infected. She was trained to be wary of them.

"You want to share. This might be an odd question, but can you taste?" She asked, scooping up some ice cream and eating it. I nodded and had some ice cream myself; the taste was familiar but nice. I only had few spoonfuls, as infected I didn't need to eat often; most basic human needs were a thing of the past for us.

I returned to my corner and nestled down in my bed, getting as comfortable as possible in these conditions. Veronica continued eating her ice cream, enjoying it a lot. She ate it like she hadn't eaten in days. It was nice to watch her eat; it obviously caused her a lot of happiness. I guess it was one of her favourite foods pre-infection.

"I'm going to sleep now." She told me, I nodded and curled up into my normal sleeping position. I could sense her watching me, afraid that if she took her eyes off me I'd kill her. She had every right to be afraid. I slept wonderfully and I could tell that when I woke up, Veronica had slept maybe about thirty minutes the entire night. She looked terrible, as if she'd aged over ten years in less than ten hours. I crawled over to her and she barely seemed to notice me, her eyes were fixated on the spot where I'd been asleep. I nudged her gently and she slowly turned to look at me.

"I-I'm not tired... don't worry." She murmured. I frowned slightly at her and nudged her again. She took this as a sign of me telling her it was okay for her to sleep. Her eyes closed and she was asleep within minutes. I removed the barricading from one of the doors but made sure it was locked. I leapt up to a roof, letting out a scream as I did. I perched on the edge of a roof, watching the safe house where Veronica's friends had gone. I couldn't see inside, they had barricaded the door but with my finely tuned hearing which came at the sacrifice of my sight, I could hear them talking.

"Shouldn't we go looking for Veronica?" Isabelle, the one who was most friendly with her, they must've been friends previously.

"Either that Hunter or Witch got her; if we go back we could get ambushed. I'm sorry, we have to leave her. It's for the safety of the group." Drew said. He didn't sound sorry. I growled, angry for some reason that they'd be so cold towards her. I would only feel that way if I liked her. I didn't like her. I couldn't like her.

"Drew, I think we should go back for her." Madison spoke up albeit very quietly. I leapt on to a roof closer to the safe house, screaming as usual.

"That's why we can't go back. We'll get killed." Drew said firmly and silenced both girls' objections. He had a good point. Maybe I should have taken him instead, I chose Veronica mainly on her hair. It looked so pretty. Drew had personality though that I failed to notice. I couldn't change my mind now, they'd move on soon. I sighed and dropped off the roof, landing on my feet. I ran to the house I had chosen. Hopefully Veronica was still sleeping so I could silently slip in and she would never know I'd gone.

Thankfully she was still sleeping, peacefully as well. I couldn't imagine she got much sleep in the safe houses; anxiety would keep you awake especially when you knew death was outside a door. While she was sleeping, for comfort I took off my hooded jumper, I had to loosen the duct tape slightly but I could always put some more on. I found a roll of it in a cupboard under the sink. I still had the jumper draped over me while I lay on the floor on my stomach. I rubbed the back of my head and felt what little hair I had left. I still had some, the colour of it I didn't know. I could only see in black and white.

"I heard screaming, was that you?" Veronica asked sleepily. I hadn't notice she'd woken up. I turned my head towards her, resting my head on my arms. I shook my head, she couldn't know I'd left or she'd know how easy it actually was, just removing the barricading was all you needed to do. I glanced over it to check I'd put everything back as it looked before.

"Must've been another Hunter then. Can Hunters be male and female?" She stretched her arms out. She was curious about me and the infection and she had enough sense to only ask yes or no questions as they were my only responses. I nodded in response. She got up and took a glass out of a cupboard and turned the sink tap. Water flowed out and she filled glass nearly to the top, she slowly sipped the water. She saw me watching and presumed I wanted some. She handed me the glass and I sat upright, she froze momentarily when I did. I forgot I had taken my jumper off and she could clearly see my chest, which had been ripped quite a lot, I had sustained the injury while being attacked by a common infected.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered, concerned. I shook my head, infected had a high pain threshold which meant we could attack with limbs missing and our guts falling on the floor. The only thing that would stop us was death. I held the glass of water up to my face; it was clear and pure, so out of place in this world. As I stared through it she reached out and touched my hand, the one not holding the glass. Her eyes were filled with worry as she examined my many injuries.

"Can you see?" She eventually asked. I could see but not very well and only in black and white. It heightened my other senses though, primarily smell and sound. My eyes had been affected by both the infection and myself. The infection made me colour-blind but my apparent lack of eyes was self inflicted as in the early days of being a Hunter my eyes caused me irritation so I continuously clawed at them, which decreased my eyesight.

"I have one last question, for now anyway, do you like being infected?" She asked and sat down properly. I didn't have an answer. I could barely remember my life pre-infection. All I knew was being a Hunter. I couldn't say I disliked it as I didn't know any other way. I shrugged my shoulders and set the glass down. She smiled softly as I put my jumper back on and pulled my hood down. I stood up and went to the window, looking out through cracks in the boards and outside. It was midday now and I watched a few common infected amble about, occasionally stopping to vomit. I reached for the duct tape and covered up the gaps. No one could know she was here and she could never know what outside was like ever again.

She would die in that room. And it would be at my hands.


End file.
